The patent relates generally to an apparatus for converting an initial impulse of mechanical energy using drive magnets into a repetitive energy generation and preservation apparatus using actuator magnets. Existing autogenic machines are energy machines that are theoretically self-sustaining mechanisms, within the restrictions of the limiting principles of thermodynamics, such that the energy needed to operate them is maintained once they are started with an initial energy impulse.
Prior art systems have attempted to implement such autogenic machines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,035, issued May 4, 2004 to Mu, discloses an “Apparatus for Generating Autogenic Energy.” In Mu, a singular magnet attached to a rotating shaft interacts with a second magnet attached to a connection rod to create a force that pushes the connection rod away from the rotating shaft. The kinetic energy imparted to the connection rod is transmitted back to the rotating shaft via a connecting rod and crank. The rotating shaft then acts as a fly wheel as it pulls the magnet on the rotating shaft back into close proximity of the rotating magnet such that the cycle is renewed to start once again.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,058, issued May 13, 1974 to Kiniski, can be used to improve Mu's design. Kiniski's system contains a plurality of rotating magnets whose magnetic fields are exerted on another plurality of magnets so as to provide a reasonably continuous force on a crank shaft. However, the interaction of magnetic fields is via linear positioning such that the magnets are displaced in close proximity to one another, but not within the operational area of the rotating or spinning magnets. This system results in a relatively weak interoperating magnetic force that declines and decays at a rapid rate as the apparatus is operated.
Thus the prior art of autogenic machines is lacking in certain aspects. First, none of the prior art discloses multi-component magnets used to specifically condition the magnetic field of an actuator magnet such that the work portion of the autogenic cycle is optimized. Second, none of the prior art discloses the introduction of actuator magnets into the areas of the system in which the drive portion is spinning or rotating. Thus the need exists for such a machine to improve the autogenic characteristics of the same.
The Neodymium Energy Generator is an energy machine that uses magnets to continually provide rotational mechanical energy. This is accomplished by a mechanical rig that uses the energy of one magnet to place another magnet in a position to do work. The second magnet in turn provides the energy for the next magnet to do work, and so on. One important characteristic of this design is the movement of one magnet into another magnetic field through a path that is relatively perpendicular to the field lines. By moving a magnet into an external magnetic field through a path that is relatively perpendicular to the field lines, potential energy is created while using a relatively small amount of energy in making that movement.